


【影日】脚不沾地（R）

by yingri2122



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 17:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20313202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yingri2122/pseuds/yingri2122
Summary: 日向翔阳完全没想到，在周五强度大到脚不沾地的训练过后，第一次去影山家过夜也要经历脚不沾地。





	【影日】脚不沾地（R）

“日向！再来一个好球！”  
  
发球和击球的声音在偌大的体育馆中不绝于耳，橘黄色头发的少年一次次起跳又一次次下落，速度之快几乎让人的肉眼无法捕捉。  
  
“今天日向也跳得很高呢！夸张点说简直到了飞起来的程度吧，脚几乎都没有落地！”泽村大地爽朗微笑着拍拍日向翔阳的肩膀，对方微卷发丝上的汗珠滴落在地，脸上扬起了骄傲的笑容：“谢谢队长夸奖！明天也会更努力的！”  
  
“话说影山的二传也越来越精准了，基本上是在日向跳到最高点的瞬间球就到眼前了吧，努力的天才真可怕。”田中龙之介带着一种前辈的自豪感频频点头赞许，接着又回身跑向菅原孝支，“可恶！身为前辈的我可不能输给后辈！菅原前辈再给我传几个好球！”  
  
伴随着乌鸦起飞的叫声，乌野迎来了一天的黄昏。泽村大地例行把大家召集在一起，简单点评过今日训练的成果之后宣布道：“明天上午体育馆要借给篮球部的人进行友谊赛，所以本周末的训练取消，大家的自主练习要适度——”说到这里还特地看了日向一眼，把日向盯得连连点头伸出四根手指发誓才作罢。  
  
回去的路上影山和日向往往都是一块走的，直到通往日向家的山路岔口才分道扬镳，但今天却不同以往——影山的父母有事出门去了，要等到周天才能回来。因此日向事先跟家里打好了招呼，要去影山家借宿一晚。两人推着车一前一后走在路上，影山一边吃着咖喱包子一边听日向兴奋地讨论白天时打出了怎样的好球，其间时不时插入一句赞美某位队员的话。  
  
……倒是也夸夸我啊，白痴。  
  
影山走在日向半米远的后方，目不转睛地盯着他的背影。日向翔阳的身材在排球选手中算是难得一见的迷你款，无论是肩宽还是腰围都比寻常选手小了一圈。影山飞雄以前说日向轻得像气球也不无道理，他颇为好奇明明日向每天的食量都是队里数一数二的大，却既不长肉也不长个。  
  
不过日向最有肉的地方大概就是他的臀部，长期在球场上竭尽全力的频繁跳跃使他从臀部到大腿的肌肉非常紧实，小腿线条也十分流畅，浑圆的臀将短裤撑得饱满。至于手感有多好，影山飞雄更是不愿意为外人道。  
  
啊……这么说来还是第一次到影山家呢。喧闹了一路的日向直到踏上影山家玄关的木地板时的那一刻，才迟钝地产生了将要跟交往对象共处一室的无措感。  
  
两个人从告白那天算已经在一起两个月了，也仅仅止步于牵手和浅尝辄止的亲吻——或者说是嘴唇碰触。最越界的时候是战胜白鸟泽的那一晚，互相给对方用手解决了出来，虽然都不好意思说出口，但其实两人心里都觉得比自己一个人枯燥乏味地纾解要爽快得多。  
  
专心享用晚餐之后，影山让日向先去洗澡，还领着他指着浴室里各种洗浴用品进行使用说明，被日向吐槽“你是旅馆老板吗？不对，旅馆老板都不会认为客人这么弱智的”，随后果不其然地受到了捏头之刑。  
  
热水从头顶的花洒上倾泻而下，在浴室里升腾起朦胧的雾气，日向按揉着头皮，紧绷了一天的肌肉松弛下来。他突然想起，自己正在影山飞雄每天回家后冲洗的地方淋浴，紧接着对方肌肉漂亮的上半身出现在脑海里。  
  
以往每次在更衣室不经意间瞥见的赤裸的身体，每次部活后在水龙头下冲凉时湿透的黑发，全都成为了现在想象中叫人面红耳赤的场景。日向悲哀地发现下半身已经抬起了头——我以前怎么不知道我对影山的反应会这么大啊？！  
  
“日向这呆子，怎么这么半天了还没出来？不会洗澡洗着睡过去了吧？什么啊，小学生吗。”影山等得有些不耐烦，走到浴室门前敲了敲门，“喂呆子，没晕在里面吧？”  
  
正压抑着快感和呻吟的日向猝不及防听见性幻想对象的声音，头脑一片空白，竟是直接射了出来。他望着手里的白浊做贼心虚般用水冲洗干净，清了清嗓子确认不会被听出什么破绽才开口回应：“才不会！马上就……影山我忘记带睡衣来了。”  
  
日向的语气一下子变得弱势起来，影山飞雄闻言得意地挑了挑眉——连睡衣都忘记带的家伙，还是得要穿我的啊，这局是我赢了！  
  
……才没有赢啊！在日向换衣服时进去淋浴的影山出来时看见日向已经穿上了自己的睡衣。对他来说正好的白色短袖却一直遮到日向的大腿根部，内裤包裹下的饱满臀部若隐若现。  
  
“所，所以说为什么不穿睡裤啊笨蛋！”影山努力克制如鼓的心跳，看着坐在他房间地毯上擦头发的日向。白皙的小腿笔直光滑，比起乌野其他攻手肌肉分明的小腿来说，日向的腿……意外得有些秀气。  
  
日向笑嘻嘻地招招手示意他坐下，影山跟他平视的那一刻才后知后觉地意识到：可恶，为什么我要这么听他的话啊！“因为这样对影山和我来说都方便一些不是吗？”影山还未反应过来这句话中的深意，就再次听见了熟悉的呼唤。  
  
“影山。”日向翔阳转头看向他，金色的眼睛在明亮的灯光下耀眼得惊人，勾得影山呼吸一窒。他看见日向歪着脑袋轻轻问——  
  
“不来吗？”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“影山…影山，慢…慢一点，好胀…太深了……”日向坐在影山的大腿上，上身还穿着他的睡衣，已经翘起的性器顶端将白色的睡衣戳弄得一片濡湿。“日向，等会结束后要记得给我洗衣服。”影山恶劣的声音在日向耳畔揶揄，而他毫不留情的顶弄像是带了几分恼火之意，影山不无懊恼地腹诽着——又被这家伙牵着鼻子走了。  
  
常年坚持的高强度运动让影山飞雄可以十分轻松地承载身上的少年。将近二十厘米的身高差在此时此刻使得坐在影山身上的日向脚尖根本碰不到地板，双手也被影山强势地按在了背后，浑身上下只有被插入的部分这一个支撑点，让日向产生了一种被影山完全掌控的错觉。  
  
淫靡的水声和肉体的拍打声回响在房间里，日向被整个人圈在影山怀中，对方还不怀好意地专门冲着他敏感的耳垂低语，像是全身都被影山飞雄的气息包围了一样。  
  
“不舒服吗？日向。”耳根被温热的吐息熏得通红，日向装模作样地忽略了这个问题，试图坐起来些好让影山不要进得那么深，影山飞雄欲擒故纵似的放松了捉着他手的力道，等日向抬臀露出了轻松不少的表情时再猝不及防地握住他的肩膀往下一压。  
  
“啊……嗯！混蛋影山……轻，轻一点嘛……”后穴的敏感点被性器的头部毫不留情地撞上，日向被快感刺激得浑身一抖，放软了语气试图撒娇让影山飞雄手下留情。  
  
“这么快就要认输了？你也不过如此嘛，呆子。”影山嗤笑一声，掩饰起语气中的心慌意乱，强撑着没有心软，又变本加厉地舔弄起日向的颈窝。下身撞击的力道与速度不减，逼得日向生理性泪水在眼眶里打转，呻吟声没有手的掩盖根本藏不进唇齿间。  
  
骨子里不服输的本性又被激发出来，日向深吸一口气努力平稳音调，“谁…谁说我认输了！有本事你再用力点啊，难道是技术太差……不好意思动吗影山同学？”他扬起脸露出一个挑衅的笑容，却根本不知道这只是自讨苦吃。  
  
“哈？！那就…恭敬不如从命了。”影山飞雄怒极反笑勾起嘴角，长臂一揽日向的腰将他禁锢在怀中，抵着敏感点磨蹭。另一手摸上了因为快感而挺立的乳头，轻轻揉捏逗弄着，逼得日向无助地颤抖，情不自禁地抓紧了影山的手臂。  
  
“影…影山，另一边……另一边也要。”一边乳头被玩弄的快感让日向煎熬难耐的同时，更加深了另一边被冷落忽略的麻痒不堪。日向简直哭都哭不出来，可怜兮兮地看着影山，胡乱地去啄他的下巴。  
  
影山大发慈悲地伸向胸口另一侧，保养得当的指甲，指尖微微干燥的起皮引起了日向又一阵战栗，下意识抓牢了影山的手腕，使劲往胸口摁去。隔靴搔痒的快意不足以弥补少年逐渐升腾的欲望，他只想着让影山再用力些，一劳永逸地消除这磨人的痒。  
  
影山却在这时停下了手中的动作，平日全盛状态的日向在力量方面就已经远不及影山，更别提他此时被操得浑身发软压根使不上劲。影山捏着日向的下巴迫使他再次抬头，随后俯首吻了下去，贴着他的唇低声诱哄道：“日向……嘴张开。”  
  
日向几乎是没有半点犹豫地张了口，动作之快到让影山都有点没反应过来。他的舌尖探了出去舔上影山的唇缝，继而灵巧地描摹了一遍影山的唇纹。日向敏锐地察觉到影山的喉结动了一下，冲他笑得毫无防备，天真得像在勾引：“早就想这么做一次了，跟影山。”  
  
影山飞雄的大脑停止思考了一瞬，随后抱起日向将他转了过来正面朝向自己，就连这种时候下身也舍不得抽出，磨着日向湿热紧致的内壁让他的呻吟带上了哭腔。影山把日向的声音严严实实地堵回口中，早已蜕变的国王又流露出曾经的独断专行。  
  
“呆子……怎么吃什么都不长肉，腰也太细了吧，你里面…爽得要命啊。”掺杂了情欲的沙哑低音把日向的大脑搅成一团浆糊，直到他努力拍打着影山示意喘不过气时影山才放开了日向，大手丝毫没有停顿地移动到日向皮肉紧实的腰。  
  
虽说掐起来没什么肉感，但充满柔韧性的身体和线条流畅的腰窝也特别诱人，这种仅仅是虎口就能钳住日向腰部的征服感让影山更加兴奋起来。该说果然是在球场上天天蹦蹦跳跳的家伙吗，后穴不仅弹性十足，在影山撞击的时候还会下意识地收缩包裹。  
  
日向挣扎着想起身，实在受不了敏感点被长时间顶撞，快感太多就超过负荷，逐渐成为了折磨。奈何他被影山死死圈在怀里，脚尖碰不到地板，逃都逃不掉，只得任影山摆布，被撞得屁股通红，连白沫都给操了出来。  
  
“呜呜……轻，轻点啊混蛋……太，太舒服了……”以往明亮的眼睛被染上了欲望的颜色，日向嫩红的舌尖无意识地伸出口，被影山低头含弄吸吮，于是他也自暴自弃地沉沦在这个深吻之中。忽而影山加快了下身动作的节奏，好不容易适应了频率开始享受快感的日向惊恐地抱紧影山的脖子，“你，你慢点……别这么…这么快……呜呜，想…想射了……”  
  
偏偏在这种箭在弦上的时刻，影山伸手抵住了日向性器的顶端，牙齿咬着他的耳垂厮磨道：“等我一起啊呆子，可别输了。”即将释放却被人为喊停，日向憋得脸都红了，可恨影山又要拿该死的胜负欲激他，气得日向伸手捧住影山的脸狠狠咬了口他的嘴唇，好半天才喘过气来：“谁……谁会输给你啊！混蛋！”  
  
影山的动作越来越激烈，日向为了和他斗气故意使坏收缩着后穴，夹得影山“嘶”了一声，不甘示弱地用力掐紧他的腰，每一下冲撞都狠狠地压上了前列腺，把日向干得呜咽不止，小猫似的抱着影山的脖子舔弄。影山被他勾得眼睛都红了，顾不得再限制日向，大开大合地抽插起来，每次都撞在了穴的最深处，硬是直接干得日向射了出来。  
  
高潮后痉挛的穴按摩着性器的感觉太过舒适，影山察觉自己大概也要出来了，凭借着强大的意志力把性器从软热的后穴里抽了出来。随后影山将日向抱起，支撑住已经被操得站不稳的日向后伸手快速撸动几下自己的性器，将精液射在了日向挺翘的屁股上。从背后的角度来看，色情得不得了。  
  
被干得泪眼朦胧的日向趴在床上，已经累得睁不开眼睛了，他模模糊糊感觉到影山射在他屁股上，“身上黏糊糊的……影山笨蛋。”他含糊不清地嘟囔了两句，影山刚想反驳就发现这家伙已经不管不顾地睡过去了。  
  
影山叹了口气，嘴角却不自觉地上扬，“睡吧……翔阳。”最后那一声名字喊得温柔又缠绵。影山弯腰抱起日向往浴室走去——总不能真让这家伙这么糟糕地睡一晚。怀里的人自觉地伸手搂住他的脖子——果然是凭本能生存的生物，影山正这样想着，就听见日向在他耳边小声地说：“飞雄，最喜欢了——跟排球一样喜欢。”  
  
话音刚落，日向也许是真的抵抗不住困意，踏踏实实地趴在影山肩上睡着了。徒留影山飞雄一个人还在为刚才的表白心脏狂跳，耳根到脖子红成一片，“……我也是啦，呆子。”


End file.
